1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to devices for selectively locking and releasing a magazine of an automatic or semiautomatic firearm, and to devices for holding the breech of a firearm in an open, blocked position for safety purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearm manufacturers are working to comply with the California Penal Code, Chapter 12.8 in regards to the Department of Justice position on assault weapons. Specifically, Article 2-978.20 (a) states that a “detachable magazine” means any “ammunition feeding device that can be removed readily from the firearm with neither disassembly of the firearm action nor use of a tool being required. A bullet or ammunition cartridge is considered a tool.”
In order to comply, a release mechanism for a magazine must involve the use of a tool. There are a number of devices that are marketed in California to make the weapons compliant with the above mentioned code. You can simply Google bullet button to see the primary ones selling. The most popular model only requires inserting any device into the center of the magazine catch device installed on the right side of the receiver to allow the operator to remove the magazine. Two others require that in order to drop the magazine, 1) you need to Allen wrench using nothing other than industry standard Allen wrenches to unscrew a set screw, thereby allowing for the removal of the magazine, 2) the other requires a simple small bladed screw driver or similar device to unscrew its set screw.
In any case, since there is nothing currently available to the public that requires the use of a proprietary tool to manipulate the magazine locking device, the Ca. DOJ will neither accept nor deny these devices are legal to use in the State of California, as it applies to the above mentioned law.
The present disclosure is directed to addressing one or more of the above issues.